Don't Leave
by LovelyBlasian
Summary: Based off THE AVENGERS film. After saving the world, Captain America fears that he'll never see the love of his life and his best friend ever again. M/M slash, Thormerica. Sub!America Dom!Thor


**A/N: This was a fucking pain in the ass writing. **_**Saku is the Kandyland Pirate, **_**knows why . Lol. My first Marvel Film fic. xD Well, first that i've posted up here. I'm hoping that will have a The Avengers(Film) Category soon because depending on how this goes, i'll start writing more Thormerica. (Thor/Captain America) I haven't seen any up here out of the movie category, so I think i'm the first one to write this. :O Oh and please don't read if you haven't actually watched the film. It'll spoil the movie for you. So, enjoy~ **

The Avengers were in a small Arabian restaurant in New York. After they had defeated Loki and his army of Chitauri, saving the world from total destruction, Tony Stark had decided that they should at least celebrate in some way, and here they were. They were eating a delicious food called Shawarma, which was a large wrap that consisted of mixed meats, lettuce, melted cheeses and other condiments.

And they should have every right to celebrate. They did save the world after all and everyone was in a good mood about it. Well, almost everyone. Steve Rogers aka Captain America wasn't exactly in the celebrating type of mood. He was glad that he saved the world. I mean, he loved it, but all of it meant nothing to him at the moment. After tonight, Thor would be going back to Asgard and he would never hear from the blonde god ever again unless they had another save the world crisis.

In the time that they had spent together forming The Avengers they had grown quite a bond between each other. They understood each other better than the other members of the team ever could. They both had lost two people dear to them, Thor's being his brother to darkness and his would've been lover Jane and Steven's being his Best friend, Bucky and his love interest, Peggy Carter. And it was worse for the Captain because everydody that he knew was long gone and dead. He felt so lost in this new world that he was in. It was nothing like the 1940's. Everything was so different to him and it would take him forever to adjust to the new milenium. And he wasn't he only one. Earth eas nothing like Asgard. To Thor, the people there were odd and strange, but he found them amusing and entertaining to be around. He had been there a bit longer than Steve, so he wasn't as baffled by it all as the first avenger was. They could relate to each other well and they talked to each other more than they did with the rest of the team. And that was why Captain America felt the way that he did. He didn't want to lose anyone else close to him.

"So, are you gonna say anything, Blondie?" The billionare known as Tony Stark asked Steve as he finished his Shawarma. "We've been here for a while now, enjoying ourselves, while you've just been kinda slowly killing the mood being all mopey and not saying anything the whole entire time."

"Do you have to be such a douche bag all of the time?" Black Widow asked and Tony just shrugged. "Only on the days I have to save the world, Sweetheart." He replied with a smile. Steve just sighed and looked at him.

"Leave me alone, Stark. Your face is on the newspaper again, so you don't have to be such a fucking prick about things." He retorted and Tony scoffed.

"Well, at least I know what a newspaper is. They probably didn't even have them back in the 1900's."

"I'm from 1940, Jackass. And we had them alright. They just didn't have some cocky son of a bitch millionare on the front page."

"Will you guys please just stop? That's all you two have been doing the entire time that we got this team together and frankly, the both of you are acting like pricks." Bruce said as he looked at the two.

"What? I can't help it. He just needs to go and hang out with his friends or something and stop being such a fucking drag."

"You know that his friends are...well...they're not..." Clint Barton better known to the group as Hawk-eye caught himself before he could finish. Steve just sighed. "They're dead. I know."

"I didn't mean it like that, Cap-"

"No, no...it's fine..." He said as he got up out of his chair and left out of the back door of the restaurant. The god had stopped eating his wrap and shook his head at the player. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Stark." He said as he got up and left as well, so that he could check on the well being of his friend. It was raining, but it wasn't pouring down. He saw that Steve was just standing in the back alley, looking aimlessly up at the sky.

"Steven, how are you feeling? What Tony said to you was uncalled for and I just wanted to check on your well being."

"He's right you know...They're all gone, Thor. All of em...Everyone that I knew and held dear...I'll never be able to see them again..."

"Steven..." The holder of the legendary hammer was at a loss of words. He still had his friends in Asgard and his father and mother were still alive and well. The only persons that he had truly lost were Loki and jane. And he figured that Jane had already found someone else by now, so he figured that the memory she had of him was probably long forgotten.

"Steven...We should get some place warm first and then we can talk about this matter...I won't catch anything if I stay out here, but you..."

"It won't even matter, Thor. At least if I did stay out here and get sick from the cold, maybe i'd die and be able to see everyone again...Anything's better than being here...But, since you asked so nicely...lead the way..." He said softly and The long-haired god lead them to another door in the alley. He opened it up and the both of them went inside. It was nothing but a room filled with boxes, a table, and a dimly lit light. The door automatically shut behind them, which left the two blonde superheroes alone with each other.

"Steven, will you tell me what has been bothering you? After we defeated Loki, you seemed to have been shaken about something. The look in your eyes changed and something that recently happened is bothering you. That much I know of. Will you please tell me why you're feeling this way, my friend?"

The man who had been in his mid twenties for the past 70 years sighed and looked at his commrade. "I...it's us, Thor...The Avengers...You and me...After tonight, you'll be going back to Asgard, right?"

"That is correct...Why?"

"It's just that you mean a lot to me, Thor...I mean...In the time that we spent together...I just really enjoy what we have. Our friendship and all..."

"I enjoy our bond as well, Steven. But, what does that have to do with me returning to Asgard?"

"I...I don't want you to leave. You'll have no reason to come back unless Nick Fury summons you and he's the only way of getting the portal opened between our two worlds...I just don't want you to go, Thor..."

"Steven...We'll always be commrades. That'll never change."

The american shook his head and sighed. "That's not it, Thor...I don't want you to go because...because..." Thor was confused.

"Because what?"

"I...it'd just be easier to show you..." The veteran said as he walked over to the handsome god and pressed his lips against his to form a quick kiss between the two of them. When he pulled apart, Thor's eyes were wide in shock.

"Steven...I...You lust for me?"

"That's half of it...I...I need you in my life, Thor. If I had to go on living without you, I don't know what i'd do...What i'm trying to say is that I...I love you."

Thor couldn't believe what he heard. "You...love me?" The soldier nodded and Thor was just staring at him in disbelief.

"Steven..I...I never knew that you had such feelings for me..." He nodded and the god smiled slightly. "Well, that's really flattering, Steven...I've never had a male desire me before. Just females...But, then again, you're no ordinary male, Steven."

"What're you saying?"

"What i'm saying is that I wouldn't mind our bond becoming even stronger. I wouldn't mind us becoming more than commrades, Steven. If that's what you really want. Especially if that's the reason why you've been feeling the way you've been recently."

"But, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this for me, Thor. I want you to want this as much as I do." The older blonde smiled at him and chuckled. "Steven, believe me when I say that I would be honored to have someone like you as my lover." He walked over to the male who was short than him by just 2 inches.

"And I intend to show you that I mean it."

He said before he pressed his lips against Steve's. Steve opened his mouth so that Thor could slide his tongue into his mouth as he used it to massage and lick at the younger blonde's tongue. He moaned as the god started to suck lightly on his tongue. Thor broke the kiss so that he could nibble on the american hero's earlobe.

"You know what's going to hapen now, don't you?" He said with a seductive whisper. Steve just blushed and nodded. "Yeah, but...I...i've never really...done this before...this is my first time. I wasn't exactly a ladies man before I got all supered up y'know..." The norse god chuckled and smiled. "Don't worry, you're in good hands. I will make sure that your first time will be the most pleasurable experience that you've ever had in your whole entire life, Steven. Now, take off your armor." The super soldier obliged and took off his armor along with everything else that he was wearing until he was in nothing but a pair of black boxers. He was about to ask Thor when he was going to get naked, but when he looked at him, he had seen that the thunder manipulator was in nothing but a pair of boxers as well.

"How did you get undressed so fast...?"

"I'm a god, remember?" He chuckled with a smile and Steve had so many thoughts racing through his head. The god was about to meet his most urgent need and give him what he had wanted for a while now. He figured that nothing could possibly compare to what he was about to feel.

"I'm going to make love to you, Steven...This won't be just some quick act of fornication between us..." He said in his mighty voice and Steve could feel those words go straight to his cock. Thor then walked up to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I can tell that you've been waiting for this since the day that we met, Steven..." He said and Steve nodded. "It kinda feels like i've been waiting for this moment my whole entire life..." He replied before sitting ontop of the table. They knew that the time for talking was over. It was time for them to do something that they both wanted to do to each other until the end of time. Thor caught The Captain's lips in a kiss and their tongues had started to duel each other for dominance in and outside of their mouths as their growing needs ended up getting ever so close to the others. Steven was about to take off his boxers when Thor put his hand on his to stop him.

"I want to watch you take them off..." He said, lust evident in the god's voice. Steven understood completely. It made him happy to know that he was able to cause the Legendary being so much excitement. He slowly took off his boxers, revealing his soft member and sac to the other. He watched as he saw the long-haired entity bask in the sight of his naked body.

"You're beautiful, Steven." He said and this caused the naked man to blush. "You're beautiful too, Thor..." He said before he watched his soon to be lover take off his boxers, to reveal a large, fleshy cock He licked his plump lips. The view of the naked man in front of him was a sight to behold. Part of him was worrying about the fact that his monster of a cock would end up ripping him apart, but another half of Steve was filled with lust and couldn't wait for that stud of a god to be deep inside of him.

Thor had opened Steve's legs so that he could get an eyeful of his perfectly round ass before he parted his cheeks and saw his puckered entrance. Steve let out a gasp as he felt the blonde's tongue lick at his hole before it slid into it. He figured for that a god who had never had sex with a male before that he was proving himself to be doing a great job at being able to eat him out. Steve had spread his cheeks apart for him and then the god's hands had started to wander and touch all over his hairless thighs and occasionally stroke his cock. Steven was still trying to figure out how Thor's large member was going to fit inside of him. The god's experienced fingers started to massage Steve's balls, which had him moaning like a whiny little slut.

"Ah...T-Thor...Please..." Steve panted and Thor laughed and decided to take his sweet time pleasuring the man. He stroked Steve's cock and played with his balls until he was at the brink of having an orgasm before he removed his tongue from out of his entrance and went from between his legs so that he could go to his crotch and taste the man's aching need, causing him to come immediately. His seed had gotten all over his new beau's fingers and he happily licked the sticky love juices up. The god's hands went to the man's ass and started to massage the large globes, earning a sigh from his new lover. "Do you have any lube..?" He managed to say, perfectly ready to have him plunge deep inside of him with a salivia coated cock. Thor shook his head and spat into one of his hands before he rubbed his salivia all over his large cock. He then placed himself at Captain America's entrance before he slowly slid into him, causing the avenger to give out a gasp that was folowed be a moan. "Thor...!" He screamed as the god started slowly thrusting into him so he wouldn't hurt him.

The controller of thunder groaned at the feeling of the warm, tight entrance clenching around his cock. He absolutely loved how steve felt around him. "You feel wonderful, Steven..." He said with a content sigh as he kept on with his steady thrusts. He saw how Steve's member was jutting against his abs with each thrust he took, so he reached his hand down and started to pump up the younger's cock in time with his thrusts, earning a delicious moan from the short-haired blonde. He was kind of glad at the moment that he was the one doing pounding into his ass instead of having him do that to him. Steven's eyes were half-lidded and he was starting to pinch and play with his pink nipples while the god made sweet love to him. The Captain was in pure ecstasy. Never in his entire life had he felt this good and it made it even more pleasurable for him to know that the one person well, god making him feel this way was Thor. The only sounds that could be heard i the room were that of the two new lover's moaning and groaning. The sheild-wielder could tell that his second orgasm was approaching and fast. But, he didn't want to. This was his first time doing this and he wanted the moment to last forever.

Thor kept on stroking and Captain America couldn't deny it any more. "Oh my...Thor!" He moaned as he came in 4 thick spurts, spilling his sticky seed onto his and Thor's abs. As Steve's walls had clenched down on Thor's cock with a vice-like grip, he ended up coming only seconds after the soldier, spilling his come deep inside of him. He took a minute to regain his breathe before he leaned down and tenderly kissed his new lover on the lips.

"That...haah...that was amazing, Thor...I never felt that way in my whole entire life..."

"I'm glad I could make you feel that way, Steven."

"But, does this mean that you're still going back?" He asked, with fear. Thor just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes and no, Steven. I'll be returning tomorrow to make sure that they have got reliable security on my brother and then i'll have Nick Fury open the gate for me to come back, okay?"

He smiled and hugged him. "Okay...I love you, Thor."

He said softly and Thor returned the hug. "As do I my love." And the two new lovers remained there in each other's embrace, ready to start their new lives together.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it. c:**


End file.
